


Дом - это не место

by Canifoly_Dozdesvet



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexual Daryl Dixon, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canifoly_Dozdesvet/pseuds/Canifoly_Dozdesvet
Summary: Отец Дэрила умер прямо перед его семнадцатым днем рождения.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home is not a place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249866) by [TooRational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooRational/pseuds/TooRational). 



Отец Дэрила умер прямо перед его семнадцатым днем рождения.  
Это было внезапно. Что-то типа сердечного приступа, как ему сказали. Упал в местном баре и даже не дотянул до госпиталя. Копы заявились в трейлер посреди ночи, чтобы сообщить но вость и выразить соболезнования. И еще, чтобы опознать труп.

Дэрил хотел бы сказать, что его это не волнует, что ему плевать на него с высокой колокольни, но не мог. Он рыдал и в госпитале и на похоронах через несколько дней. Это так тупо – плакать из-за смерти кого-то, кто оставлял тебя в крови и соплях так много раз, что не можешь сосчитать, но Дэрил не мог ничего с собой поделать.

Эти слезы, полные горя, гнева и облегчения, были, по крайней мере, чистыми. После этого он чувствовал себя лучше. 

Позже возникла проблема, о которой Дэрил даже не задумывался. 

Он проживал один и был несовершеннолетним.

Мэрл ведь уехал: выбор между тюрьмой и армией на самом деле вообще не был выбором. По правде говоря, он ушел задолго до повестки, исчез, когда Дэрилу было восемь. и появлялся раз в год на его день рождения. И даже громкий смех и вечер, проведенный в дешевой забегаловке не мог компенсировать отсутствие брата весь остальной год.

Так что Дэрил остался один – действительно, по-настоящему один.

Не то что бы Дэрил не мог позаботиться о себе – да он был сам по себе почти всю жизнь. Но адвокат сказал, что не может, а помимо отца и брата у Дэрила не было кровных родственников, по крайней мере, тех, кто мог бы его забрать.

Тучи над головой начали сгущаться, когда социальный работник заговорил о групповом доме, но помощь пришла, откуда не ждали.

Появился Рик.

Дэрил до сих пор не понимал, почему. Он видел копа, может быть, два раза в жизни. Первый раз, когда его отец ввязался в драку в баре, напившись в обед, в то время, пока одиннадцатилетний Дэрил ждал в трейлере. И во второй раз через несколько месяцев, потому что какая-то старуха видела, как он лезет в ее окно. Это был не Дэрил, но у него не было доказательств, только его слово против ее, а Дэрил был Диксоном. Каждое слово, которое он произносил, было заклеймено ложью практически с самого его рождения.

Дэрил бы кончил в тюрьме, если бы настоящий вор не был пойман на каверзных вопросах (и если бы украшения пенсионерки до сих пор не были бы у него). Его отпустили без единого слова, и с этого момента в груди Дэрила зародилась ярость из-за собственной беспомощности, так что он не доверял копам без _особой_ причины.

Но Рик. У Рика была особая причина.

Он объявился в трейлере Дэрила через несколько дней после похорон и дал выбор. Он возвращается в ту же самую школу, что бросил год назад (его отец даже не заметил), и устраивается на подработку в любом месте на выбор, держится от неприятностей подальше, и это не обсуждается – никакого алкоголя, драк, браконьерства, и никаких приводов в полицию. И Рик будет проверять его как минимум, раз в неделю.

Взамен, Рик поручится за него перед судьей и поможет ему стать "эмансипированным несовершеннолетним". Дэрил сможет оставить себе трейлер и заниматься своими делами.

И шериф будет рядом, если ему нужна будет помощь или совет или кто-то, с кем можно поговорить. Дэрил усмехнулся последнему пункту, но взгляд Рика был искренним.

Никогда прежде взрослый человек не смотрел ему в глаза с таким видом, будто перед ним стоит кто-то, достойный помощи, заботы или обещания. Это было странное чувство – быть ответственным, иметь возможность распоряжаться собственной жизнью, Но Дэрилу это нравилось.

В конце концов, это даже не было выбором.

Дэрил согласился.

***

Через полтора года Дэрил погрузился в рутину.   
Несколько дней назад начался выпускной год в школе. Оценки не были впечатляющими, но Дэрила это не сильно волновало. Он работал три дня в неделю в гараже в нижнем городе, место называлось "Щелкунчик" и принадлежало Абрахаму – огромному мужчине, который сжевал больше сигарет, чем выкурил, под бдительным взором которого Дэрил научился чинить и управлять всем от скутера – до трактора.

Дэрил так же подрабатывал в независимом магазине спортивных товаров в гипермаркете, управляемом братом и сестрой. В основном он занимается уборкой и мерчендайзингом, но иногда помогает клиентам, так как знает об охоте и оружии все, что необходимо знать. Саша даже иногда дает ему некоторые товары, чтобы он их проверил и мог рассказывать о них из личного опыта. Улыбка, с которой она поделилась с ним этой новостью, заставляла думать, что этот жест – нечто большее, чем простой прием, чтобы улучшить торговлю, но кем был Дэрил, чтобы отказаться? 

Воскресным вечером он ужинал у Рика. В основном, на этих ужинах бывали только Рик и его малолетний сын, но иногда приходила Мишонн – девушка Рика. Неловкость, которая сковывала Дэрила в первый месяц, сейчас почти полностью прошла, вытесненная глупыми шутками Рика-отца и серьезностью Рика-копа. Мишонн была молчаливой, но действительно классная женщиной, а Карл – маленьким болтуном, единственным, кто мог заставить Дэрила смеяться в голос.

Эти ужин и разговоры были единственной частичкой нормальной жизни, которую он знал. Были моменты, когда Дэрил не хотел уходить отсюда, хотел быть частью семьи, где всем не наплевать друг на друга. Это чувство душит его, руки начинают трястись от неясной тоски, но в конце концов это чувство затихало, и к ночи Дэрил возвращался в пустой трейлер.

Он никогда не предаст свою свободу. Даже ради того, чтобы принадлежать какому-либо месту.

Да, он – последний из Диксонов, и он одинок.

Но это не так плохо.

Его до сих пор удивляло как сильно его жизнь изменилась за такой короткий промежуток времени. Он платил счета, делал необходимые покупки, убирался, готовил простые блюда, работал, охотился, учился; Дэрил даже выяснил, что делать, чтобы вещи не садились при стирке. 

Но были не только плюсы. Он ненавидел уборку (но все равно делал ее), дважды случайно забыл оплатить счета и иногда чувствовал такое дикое одиночество, будто вместо крови по венам течет густой яд.

Но Дэрил сыт, чист и имеет крышу над головой. Может выйти в лес, когда захочет. У него даже было несколько человек, на которых он может положиться в случае чего.

Никто его не избивал. Это действительно хорошо. Кожа на груди и спине зажила и превратилась в уродливые шрамы, пожизненное напоминание о печальном прошлом. Сейчас у Дэрила только синяки и царапины, которые ему дарит его собственная неосторожность. 

У него даже были лишние деньги, которые остались от дополнительной работы летом. Дэрил купил себе кожаный жилет на холодные дни и телефон (сделанный в этом тысячелетии). Все остальное же тщательно откладывалось, так как Дэрил собирался купить байк как только сможет. Он уже знал марку, модель и все к этому прилегающее.

У него не было никого, кто мог бы зваться его родней, по крайней мере, на этом континенте, но обмен того стоил.

Дэррил любил брата и был бы счастлив, если бы тот вернулся, но у Мерла по контракту еще два года. И, зная Мерла, на долго он не заглянет.

И последнее, но не по значимости. У Дэрила нет друзей.

Да, было несколько людей в школе, с кем он чувствовал себя нормально, но Дэрил никогда не было общительным парнем, а сейчас даже меньше того. Никто не захотел бы проводить время с почти немым оборванцем с мертвым отцом и отмороженным братом.

С таким уж точно не сделаешь селфи.

Тем не менее, учитывая все обстоятельства, жизнь идет хорошо.

Дэрил не чувствовал себя счастливым, но, черт, был ли он счастлив хоть раз в жизни? Может, когда-то далеко в детстве ,когда он не знал ничего, кроме материнского тепла. Но все же, сейчас была полоса меньшего дерьма. До этого была большего.

Это немного грустно, но нет смысла плакать.

Он доволен. Да, именно так это называется.

Это все, о чем он мог просить.

***

В первый день последнего года, на первом уроке Английского языка Дэрил вошел в класс и впервые встретил взгляд зелено-голубых глаз Пола Ровиа.

С этого момента все изменилось.


	2. Chapter 2

Новый город, новая школа, новые люди, но дерьмо все то же.

Пол уже перестал заботиться о том, чтобы запоминать имена и лица, в этом не было смысла. Он переехал в это подобие города и перевелся в эту школу, и с таким же успехом переведется в другую, и ни один из этих людей не будет даже блеклым воспоминанием. Никто никогда не спрашивал его мнения о таком стиле жизни, так что это будет просто чудо, если ему удастся закончить здесь учебный год.

Все школы одинаковы, независимо от их местоположения, и эта была не исключением. Большое здание, шум, назойливые учителя и бегающие дети. Здесь так же есть качки, чир-лидерши, задроты, готы и еще тонна других групп, на которые ему было плевать. Небольшие различия в каждой из них ему тоже не были интересны. 

Есть даже один реднек, если слухи были правдивы, он действительно живет в трейлере и все такое... Пол увидел его на первом уроке, и единственное полученное им представление об этом парне – это взгляд его голубых глаз из-под темной челки. Почему-то Пол решил, что с этим человеком будет приятно поговорить, если для этого найдется какая-то причина. 

Да, Пол знал, как он выглядит: огромные глаза, худощавое телосложение, узкое лицо, его рост всего 5 футов и 6 дюймов*, что является отличной приманкой для хулиганов, снобов и гомофобов. Так происходило сколько он себя помнил. Дети задирали его в школе, в групповом доме, даже на улице. Взрослые были не лучше, потому как переход от стадии "Я буду помогать тебе пока ты милый и мне это нравится" до стадии "УБИРАЙСЯ ВОН, МАЛЕНЬКИЙ [оскорбление дня]" занимал чудовищно мало времени.

Мир сожрет тебя с потрохами, если ты не сможешь позаботиться о себе. Пол выучил этот урок в раннем возрасте и никогда не забывал.

Именно поэтому он обыскал этот богом забытый город сверху до низу, в поисках спортивного зала, где можно быть волонтером в обмен на доступ к тренажерам и к залам, где происходит хоть что-то похожее на боевые искусства. Его тренировки выручили его больше раз, чем Пол мог сосчитать, и нет никакой причины, чтобы он перестал на них ходить здесь.

К его удивлению, школьная библиотека была больше, чем он мог предполагать. Пол уже знал, где будет проводить большую часть внеурочных часов. Во-первых, книги потрясающе. Во-вторых, бесплатный интернет. В-третьих, тишина и спокойствие. Это три вещи, которые ему необходимы.

На этом все.

Ничего интересного или стоящего.

Пол едва мог вспомнить название города.

***

После нескольких дней адаптации Пол ходит в школу, читает в библиотеке и держится отстраненно.

И, как обычно, он наблюдал за всем и за всеми вокруг.

Это часть его инстинкта самосохранения, защитного механизма, часть привычки. Если ты видишь приближение проблемы, ее можно предотвратить.

Отчасти ему это нравилось, немного похоже на игру. Выяснить, кто есть кто, узнать школьную иерархию, кто кого любит, кого ненавидит или притворяется, что чувствует что-то еще.

Пол не стал бы хвастаться, но после нескольких лет практики он был очень хорош в этом.

Все было обыденно, предсказуемо и скучно. Пол отчасти ненавидел, но отчасти наслаждался таким ходом дела. Может, он закончит этот год здесь без каких-либо драматических событий или иных приключений. В конце концов, ему исполнится 18 через несколько месяцев, а через полгода он уже выпустится.

Вместо плана у него были смутные очертания плана; уехать в большой шумный город и раствориться в толпе таких же обыкновенных людей. Он найдет работу, снимет небольшую квартиру и будет жить один, без соседа. У него наконец-то будет немного личного пространства. Заведет друга или .может, двоих. Кого-то, кому он сможет доверять и в чьей компании проводить время, когда будет чувствовать себя разбитым.

Это ебаная несбыточная мечта.

Но мечтать не вредно.

***

Первым сюрпризом, который встретил Пола в этом учебном году, была темноволосая девушка с зелеными глазами, которая неожиданно подсела к нему за столик во время ланча.

– Привет, – сказала она. – Я Мэгги.

Пол колебался.

Такое случалось редко, но когда это происходило, это значило лишь одно – неприятности. Скучающая местная стерва, которая решила, что он станет новой жертвой, спортсмен-задира, пытающийся показать превосходство, или просто очередной умник, решивший поиздеваться над сиротой.

Но эту девочку он раньше видел и она, казалось, ничего. Имеет несколько близких друзей, с которыми проводит время, дружелюбно относится к другим людям и без конца смотрит на черноволосого мальчишку, когда тот не видит (что довольно забавно, ведь этот парень тоже засматривается на нее, когда _она_ не видит, и это подозрительно похоже на "Классный мюзикл").

Но попробовать можно. Может, это лишит его необходимости разговаривать с другими людьми в этот прекрасный день.

(Пол ненавидел понедельники. Все раздражены из-за того, что лето кончилось, а началась школа. Это всегда кончается трагедией)

– Привет, – наконец сказал он, подняв брови. Ничего больше он не предлагал.

Пусть она возьмет инициативу на себя. Это ведь не он подошел.

– Ты недавно в городе, да? Видела тебя несколько раз, – разворачивая сэндвич, сказала Мэгги.

– Да, – отвечает Пол так коротко, как только может. Он видит, что его односложные ответы начинают раздражать девушку.  
Это хорошо. Если разозлить человека, он говорит намного больше, чем планировал, причем гораздо честнее. 

– Эдуардо, друг нашей семьи, он работает в спортивном зале. Говорит, ты хорош во всяких ниндзя-штучках. 

Пол встречал Эдуардо. Неловкого короткого разговора хватило чтобы выяснить его имя и то, что он влюблен в Синди, кем бы она ни была. Этот парень не мог перестать болтать о ней. 

Не то чтобы Полу было до этого дело.

– Наверное... Я занимаюсь этим уже некоторое время.

Даже такой незначительной информацией он делился с трудом. Знание – это сила, а Пол не мог вспомнить последний раз, когда он делился с кем-то подробностями личной жизни, не считая незнакомцев в сети. Такие вещи вставали в его горле комом.

– Как думаешь, сможешь показать нам несколько приемов в классе самообороны? 

Пол растерянно поднял брови, пока она жевала свой обед.

Ну, это точно было неожиданно.

– Я? – спросил он, показывая на себя пальцем как дурак.

Да. Ну, знаешь, все эти боевики с драками, – говорит Мэгги так непринужденно, будто это обычное дело – вовлекать незнакомого человека, новичка, во внеклассные занятия. Вести их.

Но Пол обдумал это. На самом деле, не такая плохая идея. Ему будет чем заняться, а еще это может создать о нем хорошее впечатление у главы школы и учеников. Иногда, хорошее мнение – это все, что тебе потребуется, чтобы переменить ситуацию в свою пользу.

– Это заменит тебе часы, проведенные в спортзале и будет считаться внеклассной деятельностью, – говорит Мэгги, когда замечает, что он колеблется. 

– Эм... ладно, конечно. Я могу этим заниматься, – Пол сам не знал, почему с собой это делает, но предчувствие велит ему соглашаться, а оно никогда не подводило до сих пор.

– Отлично, – просияла Мэгги и отправила последний кусочек сэндвича себе в рот. – Хорошо, дай мне свой номер, детали обсудим позже.

Она уходит через несколько минут с широкой улыбкой на лице. 

Пол не уверен, но ,кажется, он делает первые шаги к тому, чтобы завести друга.

Может быть. Возможно.

Первого за... вечность.

Он даже не знает, что чувствовать по этому поводу.

***

На обратном пути в класс, Пол снова замечает того реднека. Он пытается запихнуть учебники в шкафчик, который без этого занят какой-то объемной вещью в холщовом мешке. Книжки падают, и он наклоняется, чтобы поднять их, а его рубашка на долю секунды задирается достаточно высоко, чтобы Пол мог увидеть его спину.

Длинные, болезненно выглядящие шрамы, пересекающие спину поперек. Они темные и рваные, в контрасте со светлой гладкой кожей, и Пол задумывается, где он мог их получить. Очевидно, что это не операция, но если это какой-то порез, то его лечили неправильно или вовсе оставили заживать как есть. 

Через секунду реднек поправляет рубашку и видение исчезает. Он настороженно оглядывается.

К счастью, Пол успевает вовремя отвести взгляд и продолжить ходьбу. Он знает, каково это, когда кто-то сует нос туда, куда не следует.

Это вообще не его дело.


End file.
